


Afternoon Delight

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [1]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Ethan could only stare as Grayson went down on his knees, hands holding on to Ethan's bare thighs.This certainly wasn't how he thought his afternoon would end.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation in grethan-discord server

Ethan could only stare as Grayson went down on his knees, hands holding on to Ethan's bare thighs. This wasn't how he thought his afternoon would end. Looking at his brother like this, on his knees and staring back up at Ethan, stirred the heat coiling in his stomach. His cock was already hardening in his boxers, just from the anticipation.

"Shit," Ethan whispered when Grayson's hands moved towards the hem of his boxers, tugging it down and releasing his hardening cock. Ethan stared as Grayson opened his mouth wide and his cock disappeared into his mouth. Grayson was still staring up as if he was challenging Ethan to back down, to stop him. But, Ethan couldn't find any reason to stop this, not when the wet heat around his cock felt too good.

Ethan found himself leaning back on the couch, an arm raised to cover his eyes because this felt  _too good, too much_ , and he couldn't keep looking at Grayson. Not while his mouth was full of Ethan's cock. He'll come too fast, he knew he will, and then Grayson wouldn't let him live it down. So, he kept his hands to himself, despite the temptation to bury them in Grayson's soft locks. He let his twin do as he wanted to his cock, licking and sucking, experimenting to find the best way on how to take Ethan's cock whole, while Ethan felt like he was being tortured by pleasure. He couldn't help his moan, something he usually could control. But, then again, this is  _Grayson_. There's also the hum Grayson let out, vibrating around his cock whenever Ethan let his moan out. So. That was positive reinforcement, making Ethan to just stop holding his voice down.

Suddenly, the ministration stopped. He could feel Grayson's lips sliding along his cock, releasing—

_Wait—_

Ethan whimpered as he looked down at his twin. He sounded pathetic, but, Grayson  _stopped_.  _Why did he stop_ _?_

"Gray, wh—," he tried asking, though his brain was still muddled by the lingering pleasure and confusion that he barely knew what he was going to ask. But suddenly, Grayson's face was close to his own, their noses almost touching. And Ethan was still so  _desperately hard_.

"Look at me when I'm sucking you off, E."

Grayson's voice was barely above a whisper, though it was still clearly a demand. It was a reasonable demand. And, Ethan would agree to anything to have that mouth on his cock again.

"Okay," he breathed out. Gray then smiled and quickly pecked his lips, before he came back down. Ethan could barely register the fact their first kiss happened in the middle of a blowjob, their  _first_ blowjob, before his cock was sucked into that same, delightfully sinful mouth. Still, his sight never left Grayson, looking at him and never looking away. He could see how pleased Grayson was about this, rewarding him with another suck, another hum, and looking at Grayson doing those things, to see how he hollowed his cheek to suck, to see his tongue working on Ethan's cock, he just knew he'll come  _soon._

"G-Gray—I'm gonna— _cum_ —"

He warned Grayson, but his crazy twin just stayed still, his intention clear. And of course, Ethan came. He was  _weak_. He came into Grayson's throat, and he  _loved_  it. And then Grayson straightened up, grinning up at him smugly, while Ethan hid his face in his hands.

"This is so fucked up."

He yelped when he felt a bite on his thigh. Of course, Grayson just bit him, the little biter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write smut all that often. So if this is bad, I guess blame my inexperience?


End file.
